Loyalty II
by NijiBrush
Summary: If it had been anyone else in the world I would have had to explain everything that happened. But because it was Yumi...because it was her and no one else...she took the look in my eyes as answer enough... (UlrichxYumi) (Ulrich's POV) (Three Shot)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.**

**Okay so as I'm sure you can guess by the name, please read my other story "Loyalty" first if you haven't already. :D **

Loyalty II

Chapter 1

Slowly I scanned the the simple crayon lines scribbled in the form of two people holding hands. A little kid and a man. I shouldn't have been surprised to find it was still stuffed underneath my childhood mattress. My old room hadn't been touched since I first packed up my things and went to Kadic. I wanted to, but I couldn't manage to stop my eyes from drifting over to the tattered corner of the aged drawing._ "Ulrich, age 7" _was all it said. Folding the paper into a small square I stuffed it into my jacket pocket. I should have been asking myself what I wanted with something as useless as this, but I figured that was a stupid question. One I already knew the answer to...

"Ulrich dear, I found it." Snapping me out of my thoughts I turned to notice my mom had just stepped into the doorway; a small blanket in her hands. "It was always your favorite when you were little and..." Cutting her self off she slowly reached to hand the blanket to me. "Anyway...I know it'll be special to have it for your baby..." Silently I ran my hand over the soft green fabric. Gathering my thoughts and courage I slowly looked up to meet her gaze. "By the way...it's a girl...we just found out yesterday..." I noticed her lips tremble speechless for a few seconds before she ran to wrap her arms around my neck in a hug.

"Oh Ulrich, I'm so happy for you both!" I could feel a slight smile filling my face as I closed my eyes and held on tighter to her. "Thanks..." After what seemed like forever she pulled away and brushed a little bit of water from off her face. "Ah I've been doing a lot of this lately... I'm sorry Ulrich, I'm just so happy..." I nodded with a slight smile. "I am too..." The words were really simple, but I couldn't figure out a better way to say it. She patted me on the shoulder as she gestured toward the door. "Anyway you should be getting back home, Yumi might need you."

So after we said our goodbyes, I secured the blanket into the storage bag on the back of my motorcycle, before hopping on it and revving the engine. The trees lining the road were a blend of oranges and reds, it was fall now. The days had turned into weeks and finally into years since Yumi agreed to marry me. At first that was something I couldn't make myself believe. But as time went on, I started to wonder how I had survived any other way. Every-time I almost got lost inside myself, and refused to let anyone else near me, she would always find a way to pull me back into the outside world.

Sometimes I figured it might have been easier on her to have fallen for some other guy, then to have to put up with me, but then she'd always scold me and say she was strong enough to put up with anything...even me. I smiled a little at the memory as I noticed a few leaves drift into the road. I knew she was right. She was strong enough to face up to anything, and sometimes I wished I had her courage. Especially now... I'd never been happier, or any more terrified. I wanted to be the best parent in the world, but I already knew I was going to fall way short. I wasn't perfect...but I needed to be...

Our daughter deserved me to be. Rounding a bend I felt a rush of breeze ripple across my jacket. Maybe more than anything I was worried I'd end up never getting the nerve to tell her I loved her, or I'd spend too much time at work. She needed a father who could be better than all those things...but all she was going to get was me... By the time I got home my thoughts were a jumbled mix of emotion I figured was going to show on my face. But I did my best to hide it as I stepped into the front door. "Oh Ulrich!" I heard Yumi's voice say suddenly as she looked up at me from the sofa. "Good I'm glad you're home!"

Smiling slightly I went to sit down in the chair across from her. "Okay I've thought about it all day, now tell me what you think..." Clearing her throat she then started to read off a piece of paper. "Reiko, Kaoru, Ami, or Kami?" I thought for a second as I let each name drift around in my head. "I like all of them." Yumi smiled a little playfully as she laid her head in her hand. "Yeah me too, but that isn't much help now is it Ulrich?" "No I guess not..." I mumbled as I rubbed my hand over my old baby blanket. "So that's it huh?" She asked slowly as her eyes drifted onto it.

"Yeah, I don't really remember it, but my mom says it was my favorite." She smiled a little wider. "Well it's your favorite color, that should count for something." I nodded. "Yeah...I just hope our daughter likes green half as much." Yumi slowly reached over to grab my hand as her smile softened. "Something tells me she'll be a lot more like her father than he realizes..." Slowly I looked up to notice her eyes; they were sincere... I smiled. "Maybe...but I wouldn't mind if she was like you either Yumi..." She laughed. "Yeah me either, that would be flattering right?"

Standing with a smile, I walked out of the room to go put the blanket into the, now filling, nursery. But I didn't notice that my childhood drawing had fell out into the chair until it was too late, and Yumi was pouring over it. "Hey Ulrich, you never told me you were an artist." She said with a laugh. Stepping back into the living room I felt my heart sink. "It's just a stupid drawing..." I mumbled in defense. She looked up to meet my line of sight. "Then why'd you keep it all this time huh...? Folding my arms I looked toward the wall as silence was the best answer I could think of. Standing, she started to walk over to me.

"Hey don't freeze me out all of a sudden Ulrich, it was just a simple question." I let go of a sigh. "Well...it's not really a simple answer...that's all..." She was silent for a few moments before I felt her hand rest gently on my shoulder. "It's of you and your dad...isn't it Ulrich..." She asked softly. Exhaling slowly I tried to just spit out the words I wanted to. The words that would be my only way of sharing my feelings with her. I wanted her to know everything about me...but nothing ever seemed easy to say.

"Yeah..." I began simply. "I...I drew it for him when I was seven..." "Oh?" She whispered, encouraging me to go on. I ran a few nervous fingers through my hair. "Long story short, he was too busy to pay attention when I tried to give it to him so...I kept it myself..." "So you could give it to him later?" She added with a slightly hopeful edge to her voice. I frowned. "I guess I meant to...but I never got the chance so...so I just gave up on it..." The softest smile came to Yumi's face as she gave me that look that meant she was reading my mind. "Then how come you still have it?"

I was stunned as usual by her. She was right like always... All along, even today, I'd been thinking something that pathetic... I really hadn't given up yet... Laughing to herself she leaned to kiss me on the cheek before she walked out of the room and left me standing in the middle of my thoughts. I turned to watch her round the corner as I felt my heartbeat thud in my ears. "Yumi..." I whispered just loud enough for her to hear. She stopped and glanced over her shoulder. A hesitant, shy smile, slowly drifted to my face. "Um...I love you..." I said, as I forced out the words I didn't say often enough. She smiled back at me. "I know Ulrich...I know..."

**Thanks for reading, and feel free to review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.**

Chapter 2

I gripped the steering wheel a little tighter as I huffed out a slight sigh. I was beginning to think this road went on forever. "You know Jeremie and Aelita's car is pretty comfy... Maybe there is something to not having wind constantly blown in your face huh Ulrich?" Yumi said with a slight laugh. I nodded. "I'm just glad they let us borrow it. I don't think I could have taken a few more grey hairs." Yumi reached to playfully shove me in the shoulder. "You wouldn't have so many if you'd stop worrying about me!" I glanced her slight frown out of the corner of my eye.

"Sorry but, a motorcycle isn't exactly a...family vehicle." I said slowly, even though I could almost feel her irritation raising. "Yeah you're right but..." She began to mumble as I glanced her crossing her arms. "I just can't stand being treated like I'm so...I don't know...helpless." A slight grin came to my face. "That isn't exactly how I'd ever describe you Yumi..." "Yeah you know better then that." She said as her voice turned a little playful. "But!" She added quickly. "I worry about you too you know Ulrich. I mean if I could get wrapped around a tree, so could you right...?"

I smiled a little to myself. "Thanks for that encouraging thought..." She let go of a slight sigh. "But really Ulrich, I have thought about it before..." I thumbed my fingers against the steering wheel as a frown landed on my face. Why was she always right? "Odd's been after it for a while now...I could give it to him I guess...?" I heard the seat creak softly as she leaned deeper into it. "No you might as well keep it, even if you just wax the thing to look at, giving it to the single friend would be admitting we're finally old and boring right Ulrich." She then chuckled. "Besides, why do people act like the single people have nothing to live for?"

I smirked. "Well he still has Kiwi hanging it there, I guess that's something to live for." She laughed louder. "Yeah I guess so! Anyway...speaking of Odd, are we there yet?" Noticing a mile marker I shook my head gently. "Nope, not yet." She groaned softly. "I hope Odd can get us a deal on a car that makes this drive worth it..." I choked back a sharp ironic laugh. "I just hope we can drive it off the lot without it falling apart!" She laughed again. "Can you believe he ended up being a used car salesmen?" I let go of a playful sigh. "Yes I can, all it takes is enthusiasm. But according to our good buddy, it's just until his directing career takes off anyway."

I noticed Yumi's smile widen, out of the corner of my eye. "I hope he remembers us when he gets to the top." I rolled my eyes. "I'd be satisfied if he just remembers to give us_ four_ tires today." She punched my arm playfully. "Ah look at that, another grey hair!" Like always she was right, I was starting to lose count of all the things I was worried about. But finally the long drive stopped being one of them when I eyed the right exit sign. From there it was just a few minutes until we reached the car dealership Odd worked at.

"Let's just get this over with..." I mumbled to myself as I creaked open the car door. Yumi smiled. "And now who's being positive?" I rubbed my forehead as I let go of a slight sigh. "I'm trying really..." She rolled her eyes playfully as she stepped out. "Yeah sure Ulrich..." As we both stared out at the sea of used cars, I couldn't help feeling a little...overwhelmed. But I didn't really have long to think about it before I heard Odd's usual "enthusiastic voice." "Good buddy!" Turning I saw Odd standing there; the sleeves of his white dress shirt were rolled up past his elbows, and his tie was loose around his neck. As usual the only thing more overconfident than his smile were his sunglasses.

A tiny smile came to my face. I knew nothing was going to go like a normal planned day when Odd was involved, but I still couldn't help but smile at seeing him again after all this time. But stuffing my hands in my pockets I frowned playfully. "So what lemon are you planning on sticking me with huh Odd?" He crossed his arms. "Well, you try to do a friend a favor and this is the thanks you get?" Flicking his sunglasses on top of his head he turned to Yumi. "How do you manage to put up with this guy Mrs. Stern?" She shrugged with a smile. Odd then turned on his heels and clasped his hands together. "Well anyway let's get to it shall we?!"

We walked row after row as Odd tried to play matchmaker for us and the "perfect car" as he called it. But I had a pretty good feeling nobody would get rid of a perfect car in the first place... He slammed down his hand suddenly on the hood of a red compact. "Now this baby has real harmony with you guys! I can feel the chemistry in the air!" I smirked as I peered inside the diver side window. "I don't know...you never were straight A's in chem lab good buddy." He waved his hands in front of his face. "Nonsense this one is rock solid, and dying to be your next best friend!" Yumi stroked her chin in thought as she ran her free hand down the hood. "It does look pretty nice..."

"How does it run?" I asked. Odd smiled as he pulled a set of keys out of his shirt pocket and tossed it over to me. "It purrs like a kitten." Well I figured Odd knew a lot about cats, so slipping into the drivers seat I decided to test out his statement. And sure enough he was right... I admit I had been pretty worried about today, but I was starting to like this car. It wasn't a motorcycle...but it could have looked worse. After the test drive we looked through a few more rows, but my mind kept coming back to the same car. So Yumi and me gave him our ok. We were taking care of the last bit of paperwork when my phone rang.

The screen clearly showed that it was my father calling, so I stepped to the side before hesitantly answering. "Hello?" "Ulrich, I'm glad I caught you!" He said in a surprisingly cheerful voice. "Are you busy right now?" I nodded to myself. "Um I'm not in town right now, is it important?" "It is, but that's okay you can stop by my office this evening when you get back. I have something wonderful to tell you, it'll only take a few minutes." "Um...okay sure, see you then..." I hesitantly replied. "Good, see you this evening Ulrich." When I hard the phone click on the other end I slowly pulled it from my ear and stared down at it.

In the last few years I guess you could say my relationship with him had gotten better, but it still didn't explain why he suddenly seemed so happy to talk to me. A million different questions were running through my mind the whole time I spent driving our new car home. Yumi followed behind in Jeremie and Aelita's car, which we dropped off as soon as we got back. Once at our house I walked Yumi to the door before I left again to go see my father. But as I turned to walk away from the door, she stopped me. "Yes?" I asked softly as I turned to face her.

"I thought you might need this..." She said with a gentle smile as she reached to hand me a small tattered piece of paper. I didn't need to ask what was on it, by now I knew that childhood drawing by heart. "Thanks..." I mumbled sincerely as I slipped the paper into my pocket. She smiled wider as she slowly brushed a playful punch by my cheek. "You can do it tough guy..." I wanted to believe her, and be as brave as she was. And maybe I would be...but right then all I could do was smile gently before I turned to walk to the car.

When I did finally reach my father's law firm, the receptionist lead me back to his office right away. He was turned around in his chair busy discussing something over the phone. I quietly took a seat in front of his desk. Even invited I couldn't help but feel like I was bothering him... As I let my eyes drift I noticed the walls were lined in diplomas and awards. As pathetic as it seemed, I couldn't stop myself from being nervous right then. I almost figured he'd turn around any second and start yelling at me for my bad grades the way he used to. Behind a desk seemed like the way I always remembered him.

But surprisingly when the phone hung up and he turned to face me, he...he looked happy. "Ulrich, just the man I wanted to see!" I nodded hesitantly. "Ok, what was it you wanted to talk about...?" He leaned forward in his chair and straight out at me. "Ulrich your grandfather started this law firm over 50 years ago, when I was growing up it was never a question of if I'd join him in it someday, it was only a question of when." I felt my muscles cringe, as I guessed where this was going. His line of sight then drifted to a photo of mom sitting on his desk.

"Then I met your mother one week after I graduated law school. For a while I couldn't think of anything else but her smile. To tell you the truth my father wasn't very happy to have me so distracted at first. But in time he realized I loved her, and that love was worth some distraction from my work life. In time I realized some things too Ulrich." He looked back over at me, but kept his voice calm. "I realized that if I loved her, I should want to give her the very best of everything, so I drove myself to work twice as hard at work. And once you were born I knew I had even more reason to do my best."

I bit my lip as I felt a wave of anger build inside of me. He sounded so sure that he had done everything for me and mom, and yet we were the ones who suffered the most because of all his long hours. "Your life is much the same right now Ulrich, you have a family now, and they need to be taken care of. I know we've never really seen eye to eye on everything, but I just want you to know that I understand where you are in life now. And I want to help you Ulrich. It's not too late to join me here the way I did your grandfather! I know the headmaster at a local university that said he'd be more than happy to have you! You'd be home every night, and have the weekends to spend with Yumi."

Swallowing a lump of emotion I tried to steady my voice as I spoke. "But what about my full time job?" My father smiled. "Quit it! Forget about that dead end street! And don't worry about your household expenses, I'll take care of everything." I looked up at him slowly. I could hardly believe he'd make such a generous offer, anyone else would have jumped to accept it, but something still made my stomach do flips when I thought about it all. So gathering all my courage I looked him straight in the eye. "Let me think about it."

A clear wave of disappointment flashed across his face as he frowned. "Alright...but don't wait too long, I need to inform the headmaster before the new semester begins." Standing I walked toward the door. Before I closed it shut behind me I remembered the piece of paper sitting in my pocket. I reached for it, but before I could bring it out of my pocket I heard him dial his phone again. Frowning I pulled the door shut behind me. On the way home that evening it rained. It rained, while I felt like my world was raining on the inside. I didn't want to have to tell her I hadn't given the picture to him...

If it had been anyone else in the world I would have had to explain everything that happened. But because it was Yumi...because it was her and no one else...she took the look in my eyes as answer enough.

**Thanks for reading, feel free to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.**

**Sorry for the slightly different format and spacing, I had to write this chapter on my phone. Anyway enjoy!**

Chapter 3

The days had turned into two weeks since my father talked to me about the university. Honestly I knew I wasn't any closer to an answer. But I also knew he wasn't going to wait much longer for me to make up my mind. Shoving out a sigh I tilted my head back slightly so I could get a better view of the newly wallpapered nursery. For the delivery to be only a month away, I still felt like there were a million things left to do. But I figured what could I possible do to ever prepare me for being a father...?

Slowly I stuffed my hands in my pockets as I looked toward the floor. Just a few years ago I would have guessed I was dreaming if someone had said I'd be facing this day now. Back then I would have been the happiest man in the world to be good enough to be her husband... Back then I would have done whatever I had to to take care of our family...

So why was I hesitating to accept an offer that would make sure they had the best out of life now...? Pacing over to the empty crib I slowly traced my fingers along the side rail. It was stupid, and I must have been being selfish about the whole thing, or else I already would have took the dumb job!

My forehead tightened as I felt a wave of frustration pour over me. A million different memories flashed inside my head as I reeled from the thought of them. My father was so sure that the best way to be a dad was to make a lot of money, but I couldn't believe that no matter how I tried to make myself. The truth was he was never there for me or mom, and if he wanted me to turn into him he was wrong. I wouldn't do it to Yumi or our daughter.

"Hey the walls look great Ulrich!" I flinched as her voice pulled me out of my thoughts. "Yumi..." I whispered as I turned to face her. Her smile softened as she leaned into the doorframe. "Still thinking about what your dad said huh?" I frowned as I dug my hands deeper into my pockets. "How can I not be...?"

"Well he sure was generous, I'll give him that." I opened my eyes a little wider as I focused on her face. "You think I should do it then don't you...?" Walking toward me she placed a strong yet soft hand on my shoulder. "Hey I never said that... I have a feeling if you wanted to do you already would have. But you haven't so something about it must be wrong to you right Ulrich?"

I stared down at my shoes as I tried to make myself just tell her what I was feeling. "It...it just reminds me of a lot of bad memories..." She raised an eyebrow. "Care to walk me down memory lane then?" I frowned a little deeper as she said the exact words I'd been dreading. I wanted to blow off the whole thing, but I had a pretty good feeling she wasn't gonna let it go that easily.

Huffing out a sigh I tried to gather my thoughts in as few a words as possible. "You know the story Yumi...the one about the guy who works and thinks that a big check is better than spending time with his kids..." She reached to wrap an arm around my stiff shoulders. "You mean the one where that little kid grows up and worries that he'll became the same kind of parent that hurt him...?" I glanced her out of the corner of my eye. She was always right... "Yeah...basically..."

She smiled. "Then tell him you've made up your mind Ulrich..." I felt my face soften as I turned my head to look at her. A part of me knew I was the uncertain little kid right now, while, like always, she was the strong one...

"What..." I started to whisper. "Am I gonna do if you're ever not around...?" She laughed gently. "Hey I wouldn't worry about it, since I'm not going anywhere... Besides..." She said as she stared into my eyes sincerely. "I'm just reminding you to listen to yourself..." All I could think to do was smile at her. It was the sort of look nobody else would have understood, but like everything...she knew what I meant.

"Anyway..." She stared to say with a grin. "Aelita is picking me up in a few minutes, we're gonna do lunch." I nodded slowly. "Ok...but don't wear yourself out." She smiled before she leaned to quickly kiss me on the cheek."Alright, see you later." I watched as she headed for the doorway, where she stopped just long enough to glance reassuringly back at me.

Holding as much of that courage as I could in me, I left that afternoon...I left to see my father. I shouldn't have been surprised at how fast my heart started to beat as I waited outside his office. I wanted to rehearse everything perfectly in my head, so I'd lay out how I felt with enough confidence that he'd understand. I swallowed sharply as I heard his door click open. As if he'd ever understand me...

"Ulrich...?" He asked as he stared at me from his doorway. "Dad...I wanted to talk to you..." I mumbled out as I felt my heart brace for impact. "Oh Ulrich good, I was hoping you'd give me an answer soon, I admit I was beginning to think you didn't appreciate my offer..." I tried to ignore his frown as I walked through his door and hesitantly took a seat in front of his desk.

Crossing his arms he leaned into the side of his desk as if waiting for me to spit out whatever I came to say. Taking a deep breath I tried to say all the phrases I'd been repeating in my heart all afternoon. "It's about the offer...I...I want to know that I do appreciate it..." He nodded slightly as he waited for me to go on.

"But I wanted to say that I..." Clenching my fists I looked up to meet his eyes. "But I can't go." The words hung stale in the air as his face slowly changed from disbelief to anger. "What! And might I ask why on earth not!" I looked toward the wall. "I don't want to. It's...it's just not for me..." He slammed his fist down on his desk as he gritted his teeth. "Oh and I suppose stocking shelves like a delinquent dropout is your idea of a steady income!?"

I frowned as I felt a wave of emotion flood through me. But I did my best to bite my tongue. "It's good enough..." "Good enough!? Good enough for who Ulrich!? Ruining yourself is one thing, but when you don't provide for your own family it's-" I stood as my forehead tightened. "I am providing for them!" Turning I started walking to the door. "Ulrich don't you dare walk out on me! So help me if you do, don't ever show your face again!"

Something in his words stopped me. I wasn't sure why but I almost felt like a part of me was defeated. What should have just been anger, was now mixed with a pain I couldn't understand. I turned in silence as I gazed at his glaring face. "I'm a father now, so my daughter comes first." Reaching into my jacket pocket I pulled out my childhood drawing before crumpling it and dropping it on his floor.

If this really was the last time I ever saw him then...I didn't care... I was tired of being hurt by people who didn't care about me. Closing his office door behind me, I stormed down the hallway and out under the clouding sky.

I wanted to clinch my heart and cry when I finally sunk down into the seat of my car. But I couldn't bring myself. I couldn't let go of the emotions stuck inside of me. I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket but I ignored it as I leaned my head into the steering wheel. I didn't care who was calling, because as far as I was concerned nothing mattered... The minutes crawled by in what seemed like forever as I noticed raindrops start to cling to my window. Then that same annoying vibration shook my pocket.

Huffing out a sigh I dug it out of my pocket and held it up to my ear. "Hello...?" I mumbled; not trying to hide the feeling spilling out of my mouth. The voice on the other end was one I recognized right away, but her normally soft tone was...frantic. "What happened?" I asked as I snapped alert.

A few words...

Telling me something was wrong...

My throat went dry as I felt my heartbeat fall.

Aelita was crying...

"W-When did the pain start!?" I shouted as I gripped my phone to the point of hearing it creak under pressure.

A few more words...they seemed almost foreign to me...but they relayed the message that Yumi was in the emergency room.

Every part of me wanted to run away from reality as a single line of though ran trough my mind... It was too soon...

The world blurred as I twisted the key and slammed the gas petal until the hospital came into view. Throwing my door open I raced inside to the swirl of hustling staff and endless white walls. I felt lost as I frantically looked for any sign of her. But nothing... Nothing until I noticed Aelita sitting in a corner as tears silently streamed down her face.

"Where is she!?" I asked desperately. Turning to see me Aelita stood and ran to grab my sleeve. She held onto me as if I was holding her together as she struggled to gather her words. "The doctor is with her Ulrich..." She whispered in a soft though somewhat tear rasped voice. I held onto her shoulders for a few moments as I fought to transfer some comfort to the person that had been my friend for so many years.

I wanted to tell her it would be alright, but I couldn't manage to convince myself long enough. So hesitantly breaking away I ran to the reception desk as I demanded to be shown to her room. Unsurprisingly I was met with a firm "no." "Can't you at least tell me what's going on!?" I shouted loud enough to draw the looks of the whole room. The nurse frown. "I'm sorry sir, but the doctor is with her now, and he hasn't released a statement about her condition as of yet. Please calm down and take a seat, we'll let you know as soon as we have something to tell."

I wanted to scream as loud as my lungs would let me, I wanted to run to her, but I had to sit and wait instead. I hated myself for giving in like that...but I didn't see another choice... I don't know how many minutes at crawled by when I first noticed Jeremie race in with a look of sweaty horror on his face. Or how long he comforted Aelita or had his hand on my shoulder.

I lost track of how many seconds were in each minute that Odd spent telling me everything was going to be fine over the phone. Or how much time passed as I blankly stared into the mass of white space inside that cold waiting room. I started to think just maybe my life had finally detached from reality as I promised myself I'd find a way to survive this somehow.

I was exhausted, but I still hated myself for not being strong enough to endure being consciousness any longer. Night was heavy all around the windows when I finally closed my eyes and let my mind fall into a coma. All the humming lights faded and I was left only with a numbness I couldn't seem to gasp...

"Ulrich!" I frowned as I heard a voice yell at me from out of no where. "Ulrich wake up!" I felt two hands grip my shirt and shake me as I slowly opened my eyes. "Jeremie...?" I mumbled as memory of where I was, or what I was doing failed to come back to me. "Ulrich get up, the doctor wants to see you!" He said as he stared urgently over his glass frames.

I stared at him completely at a loss for a few seconds before the realization of what was going on hit me. Lunging to my feet I stared in breathless suspense as an older man in a white coat reached out to shake my hand. "Mr. Stern?" He asked as a smile slowly formed on his face. "Yes..." I whispered as I tried to read between the lines on his face. He smiled wider. "Don't worry, your daughter isn't the only baby to want to come earlier than we doctors planned..."

I stared at him as a million different things raced inside my head. But at last when his words started to make some sense to me I brushed past him as I shoved open the two swinging doors leading to the hallway. I couldn't remember how to breath as my eyes checked each door plate, until the words "Stern, Yumi" came into view. Pushing the door open I stared into the small room as I huffed for enough air to finally let myself believe this was happening.

"What took you so long...tough guy...?" Yumi whispered as she slowly looked over at me. "Yumi!" I shouted as I raced to her side. As she reached up to stroke the side of my face I felt a wave of tears start streaming down my face. She smiled weakly. "Hey...chill out Ulrich...I'm the one who had the hard part..."

I smiled as I felt myself breaking down a little more. Honestly I was almost too scared to let my eyes drift to the baby in her arms. I was afraid that as soon as I saw her tiny face...the face that looked so much like me...that I just might wake up. But I didn't want this dream to end...no never... "I'm sorry baby but..." Yumi laughed gently to herself. "But this crazy guy is your dad so...you might as well meet him..."

Taking her in my arms, I stared down at her staring up at me. The both of us were looking like the other person was the most amazing thing to see in this strange world. She'd have to figure out in the years to come that I didn't quite fit that description, but I was sure she always would...

I could have stayed like that for the rest of my life. But I knew that no matter how much of a little kid I felt like right then, I'd have to find a way to be a father for her.

The didn't really notice when I heard the door click open, or when a few foot steps echoed through the room. But I felt my veins fill with ice water when I heard his voice. "Ulrich..." Turning I saw without a doubt that it was really my father. I felt a frown start to form on my face, but as I focused on the two tiny eyes looking to me for an example, I I forced my expression to soften.

"Dad...?" I asked hesitantly. He didn't say anything, he just took a few steps closer to us as he peered down at the small person wrapped in my arms. "She's beautiful..." He whispered as he gently brushed a few springs of hair from her eyes. "I guess you can thank your mother and Yumi for that Ulrich..." I nodded slowly. "Yeah..."

A painfully gentle look flickered across his usually harsh face as he chucked to himself. "But you can think me for her eyes..." I stared at him harder as I watched him pull a wrinkled piece of paper from his coat pocket. My breath caught back in my chest as I gazed over the scribbled childhood doodle...

He pulled the two of us into a hug as I felt water run down his face and onto my shoulder. "Because Ulrich...you have my eyes..."

Of all the places I could have been right then...I knew there really wasn't anything better than here. So...at last forgiving him for every night I ever cried myself to sleep... I pulled away just enough to look into his eyes.

"So what do you think...Reiko, Kaoru, Ami, or Kami...?"

FIN

**Thanks for reading, and feel free to review! :D**


End file.
